The Truth
by Elemental Vulture
Summary: This is my first story so its not much yet but i hope you like it. There is a boy called Harry Potter that i am sure you all have heard of he's in a few books however what is writing in those books is not the truth. read here what the life of Harry Potter really was like. Sorry bout the not very good summary i tried my best might change it later if i can WIP
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I hereby let everyone know that all things not of my own idea belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, and I would just like to say thank you to her for letting me play in her sandbox as many before me have. Oh and anything that people may stop from other fan-fiction works I have not took these things on purpose(or will have asked you if I could use the idea) and if you want me to take them down or change them let me know through a PM and I will get back to you as soon as I can, and that's the legal bit out the way.

(_Thoughts_)

"Spoken word"

"**Spells**"

In the ordinary town of Little Winging, Surrey. On the ordinary street of Privet Drive lived a not so ordinary boy by the name of Harry Potter, now I'm sure you've all heard of him and his time in Hogwarts probably in the popular books on in shops these days. However what you have read is not the truth, the truth is a, greatly different thing.

This tale, you could call it, is here to tell you the long and sometimes hard truth about Harry's life, However as this is only the prologue I will explain how I am going to tell this tale. Yet before I even do that I must tell you something that probably should have been stated at the start of all this waffle and that is that this truth I know about Harry potter, I know as I am he. I know what your thinking if he's Harry Potter than why is he talking in third person well this is for your own benefit for this part of the story atleast.

Now I will be telling my tale as it happened to me so I will be giving you my sometimes chaotic thoughts that I had at the time and my first hand view and experience. Now that that is out of the way I have only one more thing to say and that is I hope you like my tale as it starts now…

AN: I know this is short but it is a prologue I hope to update again soon but my muse strikes me rarely at times or constantly at others. Also any comments are welcome though please keep flames to a minimum all reviewers that have accounts and ask a question in there review will be answered by PM

Thanks EV


	2. Chapter 1 The Incident

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I hereby let everyone know that all things not of my own idea belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, and I would just like to say thank you to her for letting me play in her sandbox as many before me have. Oh and anything that people may spot from other fan-fiction works I have not taken these things on purpose(or will have asked you if I could use the idea) and if you want me to take them down or change them let me know through a PM and I will get back to you as soon as I can, and that's the legal bit out the way.

(_Thoughts_)

"Spoken word"

"**Spells**"

_Bright light is what I can first remember but the strange thing is this light even though I know it is there does not have a true colour all I remember is it surrounding me as a smooth warmth, which is strange in its self as how can light be smooth and warm _I have thought this everyday at least once since I was 6 years old which is also where this tale begins with the incident as it has come to be known by me.

Its was a normal birthday or at least normal for me which means getting up at six o'clock in the morning to make my relatives breakfast, yes relatives not family they may be related by blood to me or at least my aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley thankfully my uncle Vernon is not related to me by blood I think I would have run away years ago if he was. Now where was I, oh yes cooking the breakfast now for this family that was a lot of food and if it was burnt one bit I would be beat even more than my normal present as they call it.

"Boy! are you done yet it's time for you present" Yelled Vernon, I spun around to face him as I hadn't heard him come into the kitchen which is saying something as a five ton elephant could walk quieter than my uncle. _Uh oh _His face was a sickly colour of off milk with a slight tinge of purple i knew i was in trouble i just didn't know what for.

"Freak! look at what you've done! these were brand new this morning!" He shouted as he grabbed the back of my head and forced me to look at his shoes, shoes that i now notice have some specs of grease on them probably of when i spun arround before, the great thing is these shoes weren't new he had them for a couple of months now and he always wore them. Now one thing you should know about me is i have always been very intelligent frightfully intelligent to be honest and so i figured out straight away that he was just looking for a reason to make my beating worse.

I was right as soon as i tried to speak he grabbed my throat and started to punch my ribs. _I can't breathe this is it he's finally going to kill me i can tell just by the look in his eyes it's just to menacing for anything but _his eyes were sparkling with glee as he dropped me on the floor and picked up the hot frying pan of the stove, he started to tip the pan and i knew this would hurt and i just wanted it to stop. From inside me where it has always slept came the light soothing and warm as always but also chaotic it exploded out of me completely enveloping the kitchen in its heat and when i say heat i mean it was like i was stuck in a fire burning hotter than anything i have ever felt and then it stopped.

i didn't even open my eyes i could tell straight away that my uncle was gone as i couldn't hear him breathing or moving or anything, That's when i heard it a scream so piercing my ears were still ringing a minute later however i wish they were still ringing as now i can hear my aunt screeching at me "What did you do freak! Where's my husband you little shit and look at this mess you better clean it up right now!"

Thats when i opened my eyes _wow it looks like a bomb went off in here the walls are burnt and wait a minute that looks like... oh no i killed him _I had spotted what my aunt either didn't or she was too shocked to register it, there lying in the corner of the room was a burnt mass that could only be my uncle Vernon he was dead no doubt about that.

AN: All comments are welcome though please keep flames to a minimum all reviewers that have accounts and ask a question in their review will be answered by PM

Thanks EV


End file.
